Rise of the Dragon Emperor
by Knightshade93
Summary: The heir to the throne of Karthspire is as of yet unready for the duty of Kingship, still in his tutorship under the Blades. But he is determined to prove himself to his father and secretely joins the war against the Thalmor and Forsworn alliance.
1. Karthspire

Karthspire is an independent city state in the province of Skyrim. The mountain and surrounding countryside were gifted to the Dragonborn Mattheus Valaran and the Blades in return for their service in the civil war and subsequent conflicts against the Aldmeri Dominion. At the centre of the city is the Karthspire Citadel, which contains the Spire Nest, the Dragon Palace and the Sky Haven Temple. The Temple is the home of the Blades, now an order of warrior priests in the service of the Dragon kings. They are learned in the Way of the Voice, although they don't match the skill of the Greybeards, whom they are rivalled with, and act as priests of the Nine Divines. The Karthspire Guards are superficially identical to the guards of the nine holds but wear heavier plated armour and have black tunics, their shields bearing the Akaviri symbol for Dragonborn and always equipped with swords similar to those used by the Blades. The Warden of Karthspire, acting as the commander of the guard, wears armour similar to that of the Blades, but more stylised and ornate. Most of Karthspire's citizens come from the Western Reach, where the conflict with the Forsworn has made life untenable for some. Karthspire has resisted invasion before, particularly from the Forsworn and the Thalmor, but unlike the Greybeards, the Blades are more than willing to use the Voice to protect Karthspire. Many outsiders are as a result fearful of the Blades, but the citizens never doubt them and are very grateful for the protection they are able to offer. The current king of Karthspire is Ezira Valaran, the grandson of the city's founder.


	2. The War Room

Lucan Valaran II watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. He knew the war was taking its toll on Ezira. He had the role of Kingship thrust upon him. Lucan didn't doubt Ezira's ability as King; just he was unprepared for the momentous task. Lucan was well suited to Regency under the reign of their brother Tiberius. Yes Tiberius. Tiberius the Bold he was known as. He was a good leader for Karthspire. Charismatic, brave and a great leader of men. This left Lucan to ensuring that Karthspire continued to function, and Ezira to pursue his studies. Tiberius had left four months ago to help in the defence of Markarth, a battle from which he didn't return. Now Ezira was forced to ensure the Thalmor didn't cross the river. It was no easy task, the Thalmor had the assistance of the Forsworn, who have been a thorn in Karthspire's side since its founding over a century ago. Also at the table were the Warden of Karthspire, Jurgen Red Heart, Master of the Blades, Ferdinand and Ezira's eldest son Mattheus. Another of Lucan's duties was keeping his nephew on a tight lease. Mattheus I was a great adventurer, and like Mattheus the Saviour Ezira's son was filled with the same sense of adventure and purpose. Some of the Guards know him as Mattheus the Mule. Lucan couldn't help but smirk slightly; yes Mattheus was stubborn, perhaps too stubborn. These were dangerous times and no doubt the Thalmor would be trying to assassinate the nobles of Karthspire, to destroy the lineage of the man who defeated them. There was a reason why his grandfather was called the Saviour.

Jurgen's voice broke Lucan from his musings, 'We have increased the patrols as much as we can without endangering other key locations. We need to hold out longer on the southern border.'

'We can't abandon the west either, there are still Forsworn in the mountains, we leave and we leave Karthestern undefended. And that means Karthspire would soon run out of supplies.' Ezira was focused on the map in front of him.

'Then why don't we take the fight to the Thalmor. There aren't many of them from what the scouts report and most of those are focused on the siege of Falkreath.' Mattheus made his first topic known to the table. And it was a good point.

'What you seem to have forgotten Mattheus,' Lucan turned his gaze to his nephew, fixing him in place, 'is to never underestimate the Elves, particularly the Thalmor. Karthspire is not only the creation of their greatest enemy but a monument to everything they hate the most. They are out there, just over the hills, waiting for when we are at our weakest point. And then there is the Forsworn, who have their own reasons for hating us, counting among them invasion of their land and your great-grandfather killing their King.' For some citizens of Karthspire the wounds of the Forsworn are deeper and fresher than others, but all have lost something to those savages. Some wounds are carried down the generations, but the Forsworn have lived in the Reach for hundreds of years and few families have escaped their attentions. Mattheus leaned back in his chair and the meeting was adjourned, Jurgen giving a curt bow before leaving to return to the Guard house. Ferdinand remained seated however, the old Blade always acted like this, there were rumours that he had met Mattheus I personally and was silently judging us to determine whether we are worthy of his name.


	3. A Meeting by Candlelight

A lone figure on horseback slowly entered the village of Karthridge, making sure to avoid to eyes of the guards of the fort on the hill. In the soft torch lights of the patrols he identified the sign denoting the Dragon Fall Inn, named for the death of a dragon on the site of the Inn. He calmly entered the Inn, eyes already searching for the people he needed. He had seen their horses tethered up outside the Inn ready to leave. The Inn was relatively empty, it had seen better business but the war was taking its toll on the entire kingdom. The pressure of duty was weighing heavily on him as were the risks this quest entails. Hidden, half in shadows, in the corner of the Inn were the people he was looking for at last. They were two older men, technically one for the other was Elf. He wasn't one of the enemy, for his family has been at odds with the Thalmor for almost a century. As long as Karthspire has existed and since the start of the Age. His mother was the Archmage of Winterhold during the second Great War and was one of Mattheus' greatest allies. He was old yes but his magical talents were almost without comparison. The other was a retired Blade trainer. He had trained the former king Tiberius, a factor that made him important for the quest. Discretion was vital so the two figures made no movement as he sat down other than to lean forward.

'Greetings Prince Mattheus,' started Radolf, the ex Blade,' to what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting.'

'As I'm sure you know my uncle Tiberius went missing a few months ago.'

The elf, Tyrean was obviously losing patience and risked drawing attention to the gathering by raising his voice,' Tell us something we don't already know boy. I was gladly enjoying my retirement before I received your letter. Cut to the point, so we know what we are doing here.'

'I seek to find my uncle and return him to the tomb of my great grandfather, I don't know where we will find him but I'm sure we will find answers in Markarth.'

'Or whatever is left of it,' Tyrean added,' the western Reach is very dangerous at this point in time, what do you seek to gain from this.'

'I wish to prove myself to my father, nothing more.'

'An honourable goal indeed, as for myself I have been sitting around ever since Tiberius disappeared, I will join you, if not to succeed in finding your uncle but so others will know I tried to bring him back.'

'As I knew you would old master, what about you Tyrean?'

'Skilled in swordsmanship as you both are the Forsworn have other weapons at their disposal. They will be crawling all over Markarth. I will lend my skills to you crown prince, but remember that I'm warning you about the massive dangers involved here.'

'It's decided then, get some rest, we leave for Markarth at dawn.'


	4. Markarth

"You'll find no better soldiers anywhere else" – A member of the Karthspire Blades.

Karthspire, the day of King Tiberius' disappearance.

'Brother this is foolish; your people need you here.'

Tiberius heard the tones of concern in his brother's voice, but he had made his decision,' I am sure of your leadership until I return. But our family has oaths to Markarth that I will not be allowed to fall apart. Markarth calls for aid and I will ensure they know that their allies fight beside them.'

Lucan was taken aback by this, 'The people will start to lose hope if you leave you have been a great King, worthy of the Valaran Throne and took us out of the darkness that was the Solitude War.'

'I swore to never hear of that incident again,' Tiberius ended the debate with his brother before turning to his guard,' Mauhur, are the men ready to leave?'

'They are my lord, they are waiting for you at the stables,' the Orc was an imposing figure, he was the headsman of Karthspire before he was recruited by Tiberius for the Solitude war and has been at the King's side ever since. Mauhur handed Tiberius his sword and followed him out of the city gate where he addressed the men assembled there.

'Blades of Karthspire, we have all felt the keen blow of the Forsworn and the Thalmor. We have all suffered loss of family, friends and property. So you came here, your families sought a new life but they remembered their homelands. In this time of need will you abandon them, will you abandon those who fought so you may be standing here today.'

The men replied with a resounding "No!"

'Some of no doubt may hold kinship with our enemies, but did they respect you for choosing a safer life, no they burned your farms, slaughtered your workers and dared to strike blows against you. They threaten Karthspire, they threaten Markarth and they threaten the whole Empire.'

The men cheered and Tiberius and Mauhur mounted their horses,' For Karthspire and the Empire!'

Lucan watched passively from the gate as Tiberius led his men across the river and over the hills to Markarth.

The Solitude War was a dark time for Karthspire. The king Lucan Valaran had ordered an assassin to kill his wife's brother and take control of Solitude. A second assassin had killed queen Alda but was prevented from killing the king, leaving him in control of both Karthspire and Solitude. Some say supporters of the former Jarl of Solitude ordered the death of Lucan; others say that Lucan was so filled with a desire for power that he would kill his own kin to get it. The stalemate continued for years in which the positions of Karthspire and Solitude held firm against the forces of the angry Jarls. The stalemate continued until the Steward of Karthspire, Lucan's son Tiberius ordered the surrender of Karthspire and then led the assault on Solitude, cutting down his father in single combat. He then handed Solitude back to Skyrim and ended the war before the Emperor was forced to take drastic measures.

'King Tiberius, I did not expect that you would be here.'

'Trust me Jarl, my grandfather wouldn't have abandoned his allies, I do not wish to disappoint him,' Tiberius and Jarl Torvgir embraced on the steps of Markarth, the great city of the reach.

'Now to be honest I expected more of you, but you can't ask too much of Blades now can you.'

'No, you cannot, the Dragon Knights are spread thin over Tamriel and the Forsworn rats are proving hard to flush out of their warrens.'

'But not even Odahviing accompanies you?'

'I tasked the Dovah to watch over the Dein, the keep. As to protect it and improve the morale of the citizens.'

Torvgir gestured for Tiberius to follow him into the city and onto the main defensive wall of Markarth.

'It is a great alliance, two of the fiercest armies in Skyrim, together in arms,' Torvgir pointed out across the approach of the gates.

'Indeed it is,' Tiberius said, taking note of the tactical advantages and disadvantages of the canyon, 'The Blades and I will hold here, at the gate and will shout down those who try to breach it.'

The Blades detachment that had followed Tiberius took their position along the wall, and Torvgir nodded solemnly before returning to Understone Keep.

Night fell quickly on the valley, confounded by the high mountains on either side. Tiberius guessed it wasn't that late already. At his side Mauhur was muttering a pray to Malacath, Tiberius wasn't keen on the worship of Daedra but an orc's trust is hard to come by and Mauhur was as dependable as any human. Flashes of light in the distance gave away the presence of the Forsworn and Thalmor in the Valley. With a roar the Forsworn charged, supported here and there by Atronachs. There were hundreds of them and there were only a few dozen Blades on the wall. But these were Guards of the Citadel, with no equal save the Dragon Knights.

Tiberius drew Dragonbane and the Blades readied their bows. The Forsworn had engaged the force of guards that Torvgir stationed outside the city, swiftly overrunning their positions and without pause they came within bow range.

'Now!' Tiberius shouted, but the Blades needed no command they were the greatest warriors of Tamriel and every one could grasp the use of at least a single Shout. A score of Forsworn fell in the first volley and the Blades had readied their bows again before they hit the ground. The Atronachs started to attack the walls now, lightning bolts scouring the stone and fireballs raining in a constant barrage. Tiberius glimpsed a cloaked figure among the Forsworn.

'Down!'

The figure unleashed a massive storm of lightning at the gate. The gate shuddered before it cracked and blew open. The Thalmor directed the magical force upwards the stone walls crumbling under the assault and sending the Blades in its path flying back into the city. Tiberius pushed himself back to his feet as the Forsworn pushed into the city and a battle erupted in the marketplace. Mauhur grinned with joy and drew his battle axe. He roared a challenge and bounded down the steps into the melee cutting a Forsworn in half and laughing as he pressed into the mass of fighting men. The Forsworn ran up the steps onto the wall, a crude axe burying itself in the chest of a Blade. Tiberius swept out his shield, knocking a Forsworn back down into the street. He thrust Dragonbane into the chest of another savage before leading the Blades down into the combat below. Mauhur had cleared a lot of ground and was swinging his axe in wide arcs that kept the forsworn at bay. But the Markarth guards weren't faring as well and the right flank had almost crumbled.

'Mauhur, back up, to the keep.'

Mauhur nodded and started to slowly step backwards dropping his axe and drawing the curved sword and shield, the rest of the Blades forming a shield wall alongside him. Arrows flew over them into the forsworn, it was impossible to miss but the shots were often not well placed, and less fell than Tiberius would've liked. The Blades could've held them here but the Forsworn were rushing around the right of the Inn and instead they were facing Frost Atronachs and Thalmor warriors. Much tougher foes by any standard.

'Aim for their hearts.' The Blades followed the order effortlessly and started to stab straight at the Atronachs. Dragonbane was no less useful against the Thalmor as it was against the Dov. A Thalmor in glass armour faced him swinging a steel sword in an attempt to sever his arm. Tiberius parried and stepped forward, bashing the elf with his shield, a clean thrust finished the elf off.

'Fall back on my command.' The Blades had started moving quicker and Tiberius wanted to ensure that they got to the keep quickly. 'Fus Ro Dah!'

The Shout had an immediate effect and the street in front of Tiberius was cleared of enemy soldiers. And with that the Blades turned and ran towards the keep. The Forsworn were being held at the door to the keep but the approaching Thalmor would break their line.

'Clear the door,' Tiberius ordered and the Blades caught the Forsworn between them and the Markarth Guards, 'into the keep, barricade the entrance.'

Tiberius caught a glimpse of the Thalmor that had destroyed the Gate and knew that the chance of victory weighed heavily on killing him. The wizard threw a bolt of lightning at the door which bounced to a Blade and a Guard killing them both. The door shattered as a second bolt hit it.

'Inside my Lord, I will deal with him,' Mauhur shouted a challenge and the Thalmor responded by conjuring a magical sword. Tiberius and the surviving Blades fell back into the keep and the world plunged into darkness as a fireball hit the archway, collapsing the doorway behind them.


End file.
